Life with Kai & Nya
by Black Shard
Summary: The Hinata siblings have done everything together since they were first brought into the world, including attending Ninjago High. They know they'll have to rely on each other as they struggle to survive each day in school with classmates and activities. It's all part of being a teenager in Ninjago City.
1. Popularity Contest

**Life with Kai & Nya**

 **It's finally here! This will be the very first ordinary life AU story since the Valentine special & of course, this will be about Kai & Nya's relationship & how they deal with all the stuff that goes on at Ninjago High. As always, the disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Lego does. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this little short story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Popularity Contest

Almost every teen residing in Ninjago City wound up attending Ninjago High to be educated as well as being judged. Some students were popular and others were not but everybody's different. But there was one thing everyone at Ninjago High always agreed on and that was…

"There she is." Some students hanging out in front of the school stopped to stare at a certain girl.

The only person who didn't seem affected even the slightest by the girl's presence was the hotheaded Hinata Kai and he knew it's only because of his relationship with her. He walked a few steps behind her to make sure no one will get any ideas. He had a reputation for being intimidating, which wasn't that surprising since he knows how to wield a katana thanks to years of kendo practice and he was fiercely protective of those important to him, including the girl near him. He wore that reputation as a badge of honor, not only for his protectiveness but also because he also thinks it makes him even cooler. Kai also sought to maintain a cool and badass image in school just as much as he was compelled to make sure no one tries anything shady towards the girl accompanying him.

Of course, because that girl was none other than Kai's little sister, Hinata Nya.

Nya had a reputation out in public for being perfect. She was beautiful, polite, and good at absolutely everything. She can wear anything and look good in them, got straight A's in school, and showed a lot of talent in sports and arts of any kind from swimming to cooking, all while maintaining a strong-willed yet amiable disposition. She even shows an eagerness to help anyone in need. Everyone young or old, boy or girl, adored her.

At least that's all everyone besides Kai and her parents see but more into that later.

There were many different people in Ninjago High, such as Jay Walker, a member of the auto club, the same club as Nya. The little guy always looked like he wanted say something but every time she did so much as spare a quick glance his way, his face would turn beet red and he'll run away. Other than Jay, there's Zane Julien, who already has an infamous reputation for being the only robot in Ninjago High and even the entirety of Ninjago City. He was built by none other than the now-retired scientist Adam Julien, who is said to be the best in the whole history of the city. However, the android was definitely not the most popular student in school, no thanks to his utter lack of social skills.

There's also Cyrene, head of the computer club who prefers to go by the nickname 'Pixal' and yes, she insists to spell it with an 'a' because she claims it feels right. And then there's Skye, who volunteers at the cafeteria's kitchen after school. There was also one of the newer students named Rumi who took everyone's recommendations to go to Nya for just about every question she had. Speaking of which…

"Nya! There you are!" The new girl ran up to Nya, "I'm still getting used to this place so can you tell me where Mr. Saunders' class is?"

"Sure thing!" Nya was quick to comply and help out her fellow student.

"Nya's always so helpful!" Other students praised the popular girl's willingness to help others.

"Not only is she talented but she's also so friendly to everyone! She's absolutely perfect!"

All the while, Kai was sending death glared every which way. Pretty much every guy in school coveted the immense honor of winning Nya's favor and become the boyfriend of the school idol. Too bad these morons will have to go through her hot-tempered brother first. To say he's overprotective would be an understatement. The spiky-haired teen already traumatized more than a few poor fools who tried to woo his sister. She is not a prize for anyone to win and all they see are her looks and what she can do. Kai certainly didn't want Nya to be trapped in the arms of a man who won't truly appreciate her.

Despite his drive to protect his sister, he also didn't like how he was constantly overshadowed by her.

'I help others and do good in school too so where's _my_ respect?' The fiery young man fumed silently. He did have his fair share of admirers, namely the hormonal schoolgirls who fall for his hot looks but his 'fanbase' was nothing compared to Nya's since _everyone_ in school were her fans, even the school staff. Kai couldn't help but wonder what his sibling had that he didn't.

But in the end, Nya was still his little sister and he was devoted to her, no matter what…

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. We'll get a deeper look into the siblings' thoughts & perspectives later & as you can tell, the other ninja will show up & there's references to other characters here & there. Reviews are always appreciated & I'll see you later!**


	2. The Bully Hunter

**Life with Kai & Nya**

 **It's been a while but here's the second chapter where we'll focus on Kai as well as forming a potential friendship with another character. It's short but this isn't meant to be a long story. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bully Hunter

Crowds watched in awe as the star student of Ninjago City's kendo school displayed another fantastic show of swordsmanship. Hinata Kai was shaping up to be one of the greatest swordsman Ninjago has ever seen in eons. The hot-blooded young man spotted some girls in the crowd giggling at the sight of the handsome kendo star. Kai let their admiration boost his ego and he replied by sending a flirtatious wink at them and the girls predictably squealed.

"Kai, don't let fame get to your head," His kendo instructor reminded him, "Keep training and you will become a master of the sword one day."

He may not look like it but the fiery young man took his training very seriously. The same could be said for just about everything he does. He always lends a hand with even the most menial of tasks at home whenever his parents ask him to do it, help out anyone in need, and even work hard in school despite wanting to maintain a cool image. He may have a huge ego but he knew what's truly important.

It was yet another day at Ninjago High and Kai lived through the same thing over again. Flirt with the girls, fend off any foolish young men trying to woo his sister… and get overshadowed by her. But Nya was still his one and only little sister and they were devoted to one another so it's all good… mostly.

Kai was on his way to his first class when he saw an all too familiar sight of an outcast being bullied by the high school social elite. If there's one thing in this world he absolutely hated, it's bullies.

"Hey! Lay off!" The fiery teen chased off the bullies. Thanks to his reputation, the cowards ran off in a hurry, leaving their victim in the dust.

"Are you okay?" Kai wasted no time helping them up and inspecting them for any wounds.

"Thank you." The victim's voice had a strange echo which gave away his identity.

The person Kai saved was none other than Zane Julien, the only android in Ninjago City. Of course he's a frequent target of school bullies but the spiky-haired human might change that.

"Are you hurt? Did those shitheads do anything to you?"

"I appreciate your concerns but do not worry for me. Despite what some people say, I am really just a teenager just like you."

"Good on ya. Don't listen to what those assholes have to say. Actually, if someone tries messing with you again, I'm gonna make sure it's the last time they do."

Zane, having witnessed Kai traumatizing the young men who tried to woo Nya, wasn't sure if that will be a good or bad thing but remained grateful. Maybe he could be his second friend besides Jay.

That is if Kai will accept that Jay may or may not also like Nya…

* * *

 **Looks like Kai & Zane might hit it off. So will Jay be safe from an overprotective brother's wrath? Stay tuned to find out & please review!**


	3. Like Other Girls

**Life with Kai & Nya**

 **It looks like hell has frozen over now that this story has an update.**

 **This time, we'll focus on Nya & we'll be introduced to Cole (sorta). Read on.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Like Other Girls

Once she was back home, Nya flopped down on her bed. After being fawned on by the whole school, all the so-called 'perfect girl' wanted to do was kick back and just be an ordinary girl. Despite what so many people believe, she was much more than her accomplishments and looks. She wasn't successful for fame, much less for anyone. She also had other hobbies interests besides giving her all in anything she does. She made a beeline for her computer to watch some cat videos or check on her e-mails.

Her phone suddenly vibrated and she discovered a new text from Cole, filling her with some relief.

Cole was probably her only friend from the filthy rich communities of Ninjago City. Technically, he was more Kai's friend and that was how they knew each other. If Kai or Nya made a new friend, they would inevitably get to know the other sibling. She remembered when her brother first started hanging out with the wealthy Charbonneau heir during one of the gatherings at the Garmadon manor. Before they knew it, they struck a chord with each other and it's no surprise since they usually 'get' each other.

Cole often told Kai and Nya of how his father constantly pressures him to be just like him when all he wants is to be who he is, which Nya understood all too well. She also wanted to be who she is but she was a perfectionist so getting rid of the reputation she never wanted will never be so easy.

'Hey Nya. Been up to anything lately?' The new message from Cole popped up.

'Just the usual. Being treated as some ultimate trophy by the guys.' Nya texted back.

'That's tough.'

'I could say the same for you.'

'I think I'll be able to get out of the mansion this weekend. We can meet up at the Ninjago Mall.'

'Actually, the annual Sakura Celebration is coming soon. We could catch up then.'

'Why? Did something come up?'

'No. I'm just a bit tired from everything that went on this week.'

'I hear ya. Guess I'll see you then.'

'Yeah. See you later.'

The conversation ends and Nya was back to doing her own thing. She normally enjoyed the times she got to hang out with a kindred spirit but what she needed right now was some 'me time'. Contrary to what some believe, Nya is in fact like other girls.

* * *

 **And that's it. I have nothing else to say so... review & feel free to offer suggestions on what you'd like to see.**


	4. Next Week

**Life with Kai & Nya**

 **Wow. It's been a long time since I updated this story. In fact, there's some changes I'm planning to make & you can find out more after this chapter. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Next Week

It was yet another day at Ninjago High for Kai and Nya. Fans clamored around and gushed over them. While Kai basked in the glory in being at the top of the school caste system, Nya didn't really care. In her eyes, they were a bunch of shallow assholes who'll never know the real her.

"Girls, girls. You don't have to fight over me." Kai tried to quell the arguments between his fangirls...

'Yes. Fight over me.' But he secretly didn't want them to stop.

Standing away from the crowd was Jay Walker, one of the unpopular teens. He considered mustering up whatever courage he had and go talk to her but the overprotective Kai objected. The spiky-haired teen growled and glared at the nerd and that was more than enough to send him scurrying off to his first class of the day with his tail tucked between his legs if he had one.

'Yeah. Run you freakin' nerd.' As far as Kai's concerned, Jay was another hopeless fool who will never be in Nya's league nor truly appreciate her. At least he knew his place.

The Hinata siblings' day at school went on as usual. Nya gave her all in every class and Kai showed off for his fangirls, nothing out of the ordinary. That is until the principal's special speech towards the end of school and everyone had to attend.

"Ninjago High will be visited by Mayor Garmadon and his family next week so be sure to do your best and bring honor to this school." The principal's voice rang loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Many students cheered, looking forward to seeing the city's beloved mayor and his wife and son were just as loved by everyone. Kai and Nya weren't as crazy as most of the school. They've met the mayor and his family many times due to their parents' jobs and social status. Garmadon was a good guy, even if he can be a bit stern while his wife was the kind of woman every girl should strive to be. She was not only a strong and dutiful woman who does all she can to protect Ninjago, she was also devoted to her family as a loyal wife and loving mother. As for Lloyd, he possessed a courage and wisdom matched by very few at such a young age. It's understandable why the Garmadon dynasty is so loved.

"What do you think?"

The Hinata siblings' attention went back to their peers who were more excited than they were.

"It's fine, I guess." They merely shrugged at everyone's reactions.

"Bet it's gonna be the same as usual," Kai said to Nya, "They'll just smile and wave and everyone will be all over them."

"And don't forget Lloyd's fangirls," Nya replied, "I don't blame him for not wanting a relationship."

"Just like you?"

"...Yeah..."

The Hinata siblings were certainly looking forward to the upcoming week...

* * *

 **That's all for now. Okay, here's the changes I'm planning to make.**

 **I've been thinking about this AU for a while & I find myself wanting to write about the others too. Should I change this story to be about everyone (though this means I'll have to change the name & a bunch of other stuff), or should I just start from scratch? I might put up a poll but please tell me what you think.**


End file.
